Someone Like You
by Jelsaforeverandeternity
Summary: One normal day Jack is called by the guardians because they have an announcement. Jack goes to the guardians who tells him they have found someone like him exactly like him. Name and everything. Jackelyn Frost Winters or 'Jack Frost' to everyone else had a normal life until Jack comes into her life. Where fears will be released and secrets revealed.


**Hey everyone who is reading this first Thanks for reading! This is my first Jelsa fanfic. In this story they do have their powers but not in the beginning you'll find out later. This story is also not mostly about Jelsa but about Jackelyn but there will be Jelsa later on in the story! I hope you guys like it! Don't be afraid to review your opinions! KK Enjoy! This first chapter is just really an introduction of Jackelyn so it's not really long! Enjoy it anyway! **

**Chapter 1: Jackelyn Frost Winters **

_Only know you love her when you let her go _

_And you let her gooooo_

_You let her goooo_**(1) **

I turn over and grab my phone to turn off the alarm. It's the first day of school yay! Not…...another year of being teased and tormented because of my name. I'm Jackelyn Frost Winters but to everyone I'm Jack Frost because of some stupid myth story book. They call me that because they say I resemble him a lot with my platinum blond hair so close to being white and my pale skin tone but it's not my fault I can't tan it's my mothers.

I get out of my bed slowly because I am still dreading to go to school but I know my mother won't let me skip even if it's just the first day. I go towards my closet and pick out my outfit. I just go with a blue long sleeve shirt that is a half top and some high waisted brown jeans with my black combat boots. Satisfied with my choice I go over to my bathroom turning on the light and scaring myself half to death. My reflection is something that resembles that of a ghosts if it wasn't for my black tank and sweats I could be invisible. I slowly reach behind me and grab my long platinum blonde hair and unbraid it. Once it's loose it's in some pretty waves which means after I wash it, it will be nice and wavy like I like it. I'm not one most would call a girly girl but I'm definitely not a tomboy. I'm I guess in the middle I can't stand makeup or the color pink but I do love your average skirts and dresses from time to time. Coming out of my thoughts I hop in the shower and wash my hair. Once I'm finished I get out and get dressed letting my hair just air dry and go back to it's waves I grab my backpack and head downstairs.

Once I get there I see my mother in her normal high dressed outfit. You see my mother is a lawyer so of course she is overly dressed up but my mom has the beauty of a model. Today she is wearing a dress that is like a grayish blue on top and a black pencil skirt bottom with some black pumps. She is wearing black bracelets and hoop earrings and her black and silver ring she wears so people don't ask if she is married they just assume. She has her hair in a messy updo that still looks sophisticated and to top it all off she has her snowflake necklace that she says my dad gave to hear on their 4 year anniversary. We don't talk much about my dad but she told me that when she found out she was pregnant with me she didn't tell him because there was no way it would work so she ran away. She never told me the full reason and when I first found out I was mad of course but I ended up forgiving her. I don't know really anything about my dad except that he was very handsome and he would have loved me if she told him but she couldn't. What I don't understand is why my dad didn't fight for her . If I was my dad I wouldn't let a girl like my mom get away. She hasn't married or even dated since my dad and they broke up when she was 18. It's not that guys aren't interested they are it's just my mom I don't think is over my dad but she wont show it. Her pretty face hides it well with her sophisticated queen look I call it but her eyes tell it all. I get why everyone stares at her she is completely gorgeous but did I get any of those looks nooooo I got my fathers looks. I mean don't get me wrong it's not that I'm ugly I'm far from it but I'm no her. I grab an apple and sit at our little island bar thing when my mom notices me.

"_Hey sweetie! You excited for 11th grade?" _

No but thats not what I'm going to tell her. I just turned 16 like a month ago yet my mom still treats me like a little kid. To be honest she still treats my aunt like a little kid since she is her little but I mean she is already 31. I look at my mom and see she is staring at me with her piercing blue eyes that scare the crap out of me and realize I haven't answered her yet.

"_Yea mom I am...I'm excited to see Emily" _

Emily is my cousin but also is my best friend. She has always been there for me through all the teasing and she even beat up some people. She gets the toughness from her dad. Me not so much tough but hey what can you do when all you have is your mother.

"_Thats good I'll actually be home late tonight so either you can stay home alone or go stay at Em's house I don't care but just text me what you do okay?" _

"_Okay mom" _

"_well I have to get to work I love you and have a wonderful first day of school" _

"_thanks mom I love you too and have a great day at work" _

I tell her and she nods kisses my forehead and waves goodbye. I look at the clock and see it's 7:30 so emily should be over here soon . As if she heard my thoughts the doorbell rings and I get it and see Emily standing there with a huge smile on her face. She has reddish hair and a pretty fair complexion. If you see her and her mother you would say they look exactly a like but Em says different. I see her expecting my outfit so I do the same to her. I look and see she is pink galore. I mean pink everything. She is wearing a pink tank top with a white cardigan and black jeans. Her shoes are pink and black wedges and she has her signature sun necklace. I have the moon and she had the sun to show that we are complete opposites but we go together like night and day.

"_So did you rob Pink or something?" _

"_Oh shut up Jackie! I look good and you know it!" _

"_Yes sure okay!" _

I say and she laughs and asks me if I'm ready to go. I nod and grab my bag, my keys another apple and walk out with her. We get in my blue convertible and head to school. Hopefully today doesn't suck like every other year.

**The End! **

**What did you guys think? **

**Reviews would be nice! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians! **

******1: I don't own Let Her Go by Passenger**


End file.
